


Blood Stains

by The_Optimist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'there are worse muses'. How I think the story goes from the guys' perspectives. Hope you have fun reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there are worse muses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020202) by [vype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype). 



> Gah, just, it's three am, take this url and go! http://archiveofourown.org/works/4020202

_Jack_

 

It was early afternoon when he got the text, and Jack quickly pulled out his phone. Just Ryan, and jack was glad to know that Risinger wasn't a threat. He sent his reply back to let Ryan know to keep an eye on him just incase, before going back to his shopping list. He received his text of conformation, and was about to leave it at that when Ryan sent him another message. Jack let out a laugh at Ryan describing anyone as a puppy, but when his finally message came through Jack became slightly more worried for Ryan's new neighbor. 

Deciding it would probably be fine for now, he sent Ryan a quick response, and with a shake of his head went back to picking up his shopping. It was his turn to make the dinner tonight, not that anyone other than Ryan could, and he was out for the foreseeable future monitoring Risinger. Hopefully this would turn out okay.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Geoff_

 

Geoff wasn't expecting Ryan to text him, and especially not before noon, but luckily he was already up. He was sat at the kitchen counter, and Jack was making him coffee, when his phone pinged with a new message. With a frown, he removed the offending object from his pocket, and checked the message. 

"Hey Jack?" He asked after reading it over.

"Yeah Geoff?" 

"We needed calling cards, right?" Jack turned to look at him, before nodding once.

"Yeah, why?"

Geoff sent his confirmation back to Ryan, who sent him a name in return. "Ryan's asked me to check out some kid named Jon Risinger... hey, isn't that the one who Ryan said was like a puppy?"

Jack laughed, and nodded. "Sure is." Geoff laughed with him, before beginning to mock Ryan. This was going to be hilarious.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Geoff_

 

He checked over the portfolios Risinger had uploaded, and deemed him suitable. Not like he had much of a standard, but at least he wasn't shit. He sent Jon an email, and he responded a few minutes later, accepting. They negotiated a price, with Geoff probably way over paying him, but he didn't mind much. Jon said he'd send it to him when he was done, which would be sometime that week.

Geoff got Jack to sort out some blank card they could use for their calling cards, and when Jon was done, got Ryan to edit their name over to one side. He giggled in an almost childlike manner when it was done, and Jack and Ryan rolled their eyes at him. Quickly updating their media, Geoff decided it was time for a quick job.

With everyone set up and ready, he grabbed a small bag of the cards, and laughed to himself as they set out. "Hey, remember to thank your boyfriend for me, will you Ryan?" He teased, and Ryan just rolled his eyes. The comment was forgotten in their quick scuffle anyway.

When they returned, and Ryan had gone back to his shitty apartment, Geoff opened up twitter. Looking around for someone to help him, he spotted Michael. "Hey Mogar! Come help me taunt the LSPD!" With a laugh, the curly haired boy joined him by the computer,  and helped him make a tweet for the LSPD. They laughed at it together, before heading off to get changed out of their 'on the job' clothes.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Gavin_

 

Gavin and Ryan had been working together to get a threat out of their territory, and while Ryan did most of the work, Gavin still needed to make sure he'd finished the job okay. The day after they'd been sent out to kill him, he texted Ryan to make sure he'd ditched the body, only to find he'd dumped it on his neighbor.

The thought of the smell of decaying corpse made Gavin begin to gag, and Michael and Ray, who were playing Pokemon together, started laughing at him. "S-stop it!" He tried to stop them from laughing at him, but to no prevail. He went back to texting Ryan, who tried to comfort him by telling him he couldn't smell anyway. He also decided to mention he could leave the body there for days without it affecting his neighbor. 

Gavin could feel the bile rising in his throat, and couldn't help but start coughing, trying to keep it down but failing. The other two were still laughing at him as he dropped his phone and ran to the bathroom, where retching noises could be heard.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Ray_

 

Ray was scrolling through the deepest parts of tumblr when he noticed that there was a new entry in the FAAH Crew tag. He quickly checked it out, and started laughing quietly at what he found. Ryan's neighbor - and possible love interest - had posted a t-shirt design of their Grand Heist, and it was pretty good. Ray reblogged it, and added in his tags that he would totally buy it if he would sell it.

He jumped over to Jon's blog, and found a recently posted link to his website, which showed the t-shirt coming close to being sold out. Ray quickly ordered some, and laughed gleefully at his success. He really liked Ryan's 'friend'. 

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Geoff_

 

Geoff didn't quite know what to think of Ryan and Jon's 'relationship'. So, like he always did when Ryan freaked him out, he texted Jack.

He was horrified to find that Ryan had once left John a bunch of dead body parts, and as Jack had said, it was like a strangely affectionate cat. Geoff decided from then on, Ryan would be called 'demented cat' in his phone. He also decided that an intervention was probably needed if they wanted to keep their number one designer sane. 

Jack, however, proposed a much more fun plan. Geoff sat on the sofa laughing to himself, ready to start planning. Operation 'Hookup Plan' would be underway shortly.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Michael_

 

The shirts were really cool. Michael had to admit, and he wore one every couple of days or so. His favourite at the moment was the 'bank closes on wednesday' one, which he was wearing at the moment. He decided that now would be a good time to tease Ryan, who he hadn't seen in a few days. Ryan wasn't being any fun though, and kept insisting that Jon wasn't his boyfriend, and so Michael just sent the first thing that came to mind. 'Yet'. 

Shit. Michael's only thought was shit, as he tried to quickly back pedal out of the situation. He quickly texted Geoff, trying to tell him he'd failed the plan, and Geoff wasn't helping. Nervous laughter bubbled up Michael's throat. He was so going to die.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Gavin_

 

They had burst into the bank, Michael and Geoff running either way whilst Gavin kept an eye on the civilians. Gavin was making his way over to Michael, when they heard Geoff shout at someone. They both turned to see Jon Risinger being told to get to the ground, and Gavin started laughing, making his way over to Geoff and elbowing him in the side to get his attention.

"Hey Geoff. Guess who you just shouted at? Ha, Ryan's going to be soooo pissed at you for shouting at his boyfriend." Geoff stilled for a few seconds, looking down at Jon who's nose was pressed to the carpet. Gavin made his way over. He was so getting an autograph out of this.

Not long after, when Geoff, Gavin and Michael were running down back alleys and towards Jack, Ryan texted him. Quickly pulling out his phone and thanking everything he didn't drop it, he replied quickly. He laughed at Ryan as he tried to stop Gavin from making fun of the fact he couldn't even get a guy's number, when he heard a bullet whizz past his shoulder. He decided he'd text Ryan later.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Ray_

 

Ray giggled to himself as he sent Ryan a link to the chat he'd just created. Ryan joined a few seconds later, and Ray dived straight in with his 'informing'. Ryan's attempts at indifference had been failing more over the past few weeks, and his immediate use of caps lock showed this too. Ray couldn't help but laugh at him. So what if Ryan didn't take his warning? It wasn't like there would be much harm done... right?

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Jack_

 

Jack was running as fast as he could. The police were just round the corner, and he needed out of there, now. He spotted a taxi, with someone just about to slide into it, before Jack quickly jumped in the other side. The guy getting in looked shocked, but jack couldn't deal with him standing around, so he just pulled him in and told him to cover his ears. He fired out the window behind him, taking out police cars as the speeded down roads and around corners. 

Finally, once they had lost the cops, Jack pulled himself back in the window and directed the driver to a nearby alley. He quickly pays the fare, with a bit extra, and quickly gets out, apologising to the other man. He quickly shook it off, probably just 'cause jack was holding a gun, but it caused Jack to turn to face him.

Realisation hit him as he realised he'd kidnapped Jon Risinger, and he laughed quietly to himself. He made sure to mention the Vagabond to him before leaving him there, starting to walk back to his apartment. He pulled out his phone, chuckling to himself as he began to text Geoff. Time for Operation Puppy Love.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Michael_

 

He would later swear to Ryan he hadn't been following Jon, but in all honesty, that is exactly what he had been doing. Seeing him turn into a bar/coffee shop/Denny's, Michael had quickly followed, and decided to get a strong drink to start the day. He just hopped Jon hadn't seen him. 

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Ray_

 

Ray had been bugging Gavin about the new Avengers movie all morning, and Gavin had finally agreed to go, but only if he got to bring the snacks. Ray had agreed to the deal, and they had headed out, getting sweets and drinks. Ray was bouncing impatiently from foot to foot as they payed, when he noticed someone walk past the store.

"Hey! Vav! Look!" he quickly pointed at the familiar figure of Jon Risinger headed down the street towards the cinema, and Gavin laughed, grabbing their stuff and they headed out, quickly following Jon.

They caught up with him, Gavin slinging his arm round Jon's shoulders, and offering him a chocolate bar. Ray frowned, as Gavin hadn't offered him one, and tackled Jon for it. It seems it was just in time to, as a bullet hit the wall above them, and the three found themselves between a three way gang fight.

Gavin had pulled Jon to the relative safety of behind a car, whilst Ray shot from the even less covered place of behind a bin. The fight lasted a while, until the police managed to chase most of them off, and Ray counted most of the dead bodies being from the Ballas gang, an enemy of the Fake AH Crew. Ray had nodded at Gavin, and they'd let Jon go off to do his own thing. 

Ray was sad to find out he'd missed his movie, but it didn't really matter as long as he still got some of Gavin's snacks. He'd just watch it online.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Gavin_

 

He got a vague text from Ryan late one night, commenting on how fluffy Jon's hair was. Which, whilst being slightly random, made Gavin squeal like a little girl. Whilst he shot questions at Ryan, Michael and Geoff leaned over to see what has happened, with Ray shouting at him to just tell them.

"I THINK THEY BANGED!" Gavin screeched, and everyone had cheered, until a few seconds later when he let out a disappointed sigh. "They didn't bang." An audible groan filled the room as everyone returned to what they were doing before.

A few seconds later, another screech filled the room, and everyone looked over at Gavin once more. "JON THINKS RYAN IS GOING TO KILL HIM!" Gavin shouted with a squawk, and everyone just groaned louder, as gavin through his phone into the couch and stormed off, leaving Ray and Michael to laugh in the corner.

 

~     ~     ~

 

_Ryan_

 

Ryan heard the sounds of heavy footsteps in the hall outside, but didn't think much of it as they went straight past his room and towards the elevator. The quietness afterwards though stirred the air, and something in his gut felt wrong. Deciding to trust his instinct, Ryan got up and made his way to his mask. Slipping it on his face, he checked for his gun, and after confirming it was there, made his way to his door.

Ryan looked out into the hallway, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, and about to go back to bed, when he heard a slight creak. He looked for it's source, and realised it was Jon's door, swinging slightly in the light wind.

Ryan quickly made his way across the hall, opening the door quietly and looking around, but as he feared, Jon was gone. He cursed aloud, and quickly pulled out his phone, calling Gavin.

"Gavin, Jon's been taken. Get the fuck up and find him." He ended the call, trusting Gavin to get up, as he began to search the flat for any notes or signs as to where they took Jon.

After finding nothing in the flat, Ryan pulls out his phone again, texting Geoff. Gav had said it was the Ballas, and Ryan guessed it was related to the cinema incident Ray had told him about. He swore again, and told Geoff to get Gavin to work faster. 

A few minutes later Geoff texted him once more, saying Gavin was sending him the location, and that Ryan was allowed to go on a free-for-all killing-spree. The dark laugh that echoed through Jon's empty flat was nightmare worthy.

Ryan drove quickly through the quiet streets of Los Santos, knowing exactly where he was going. Geoff had told him to wait for backup, but Ryan had told Geoff that he was going in when he got there.

He arrived outside the dark warehouse only to find Jack pulling up with the others, and a trunk full of explosives. Ryan grabbed what he needed, before rushing in, letting the sound of Michael's explosions cover his fast foot steps. 

He killed every person he saw, not letting even one escape for taking his Jon. He finally came across a room as the explosions outside began to die down. Tapping his ear-pierce, he spoke quickly to Jack. "I think I've found him. I'm to the west. Hurry."

He entered the room slowly, checking for threats, but finding nothing but blood. The room had blood splattered everywhere, and in the middle sat Jon, still conscious, but by the looks of it only barely. "Jesus." He muttered, and Jon's eyes twitched towards him. "That's a lot of blood."

A quiet voice spoke, and Ryan instantly recognised it as Jon. "S'okay, it'll wash out." Ryan made his way towards him carefully, in case Jon didn't recognise him. He did have a lot of blood on his face, and it pained Ryan to see him this way. "Saltwater and- and the meaty thingy. Tenderizer."

Ryan heard the sound of someone running in the corridor, and shouted back, hoping it was Jack. He moved forward so he was in front of Jon. "You've got a good memory." Ryan carefully placed his fingers on Jon's head, slowly running his fingers through the blood matted mess. Jon flinched, and Ryan stopped, quickly apologising. 

"Thanks Ryan." Jon's voice was faint, but Ryan stilled, afraid of how Jon recognised him.

"What?"

"Oh good, it was you. I thought I was going crazy." Jon laughed slightly, and Ryan guessed he must recognise his voice. Michael's show was finally coming to an end, and Jack was close by now. He could hear him just outside. "I thought you were wearing a skull mask." Ryan stopped completely, unable to even form a sentence as Jack rushed into the room.

"Out of the way, let me see." Jack pushed back, examining Jon, who looked ready to fall asleep. Ryan didn't hear much of what Jack said, only hearing the 'non-life threatening' part. Jack gestured him over, asked him to help, and Jon's face took on a look of confusion, before he gave up completely and collapsed. 

"Jon!" Ryan shouted, quickly supporting him.

"Let's get him out of here." Jack said, and Ryan moved his hold so he was carrying Jon bridal style, as they ran as fast as they could back to the van. 

"It's okay Jon. It's okay." At least he knew how to wash out the blood.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read the other story for a less shit ending. This was so shit, so I'll probably edit it when it's not 3am, but still, have at ye!


End file.
